Payment
by DragoKnight
Summary: Misty, May, and Dawn want their bikes. Ash doesn't want to pay them. The problem is, he really doesn't have a choice! One-Shot Rated T for language and references


Ash was on his way home

**I do not own Pokemon. Nooope, not a bit.**

Ash was on his way home. He was finally a Pokemon Master, beating all of the Elite 4 and any other competition. Life was good, or so he thought.

"Give us back our bikes Ash Ketchum!"

Ash turned around confused. To his shock he saw Misty, May, and Dawn.

They, did not look happy

"Misty, May, Dawn?! What are the three of you doing here?"

"I was on my way home to Cerulean City when I realized that after all this time you _still_ haven't paid me back for my bike you ruined."

"And I was on the ferry back to Petalburg when Misty called me and told me. I was just coming for support but then I realized that I could have gotten to the ferry and home a lot quicker if I had my bike back!"

Ash backed up as his two former companions verbally destroyed him. Then a realization came to mind.

"Uh, Dawn. Why are you here? I didn't destroy your bike."

"Yes, your right Ash. You didn't."

Dawn then pointed to Ash's shoulder.

"He did!"

Ash looked over and saw Pikachu with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Pikachu? You destroyed her bike! Why didn't you tell me?"

Everyone got quiet and looked at Ash.

"Uh, Ash. You do know Pikachu can't talk, right?" May stated.

Ash looked at the three girls, then Pikachu. Then back at them, then Pikachu. Wheels were working in his head.

Finally, something clicked.

"Oh yeah."

Everyone but Ash all sweat dropped and fell to the ground.

"All right enough messing around. Give us the money to buy our bikes now!" Misty retorted, stepping forward with her old trusty mallet.

"W-Wait Misty. Can't we talk about this? I mean, I'm sure we can work something out. I'll get the money soon, it'll just take…time."

Listening to his words Misty actually stopped.

"How much time?'

"Um, well. There is three of you so, about 6 months or so?'

"6 months!"

Ash cringed and closed his eyes as Misty's voice raised to new unfound magnitudes.

"You're the Pokemon Master of the world. What happened to all the money you won?" Dawn stepped forward next to Misty

"Well, I kind of spent it all."

"How could you spend _all _of the Pokemon Leagues winnings already?"

"Well I had to get stuff. Lance doesn't let me just wear my regular clothes, and I had to get my Pokemon stuff for helping me win. And then I had to pay Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny to fight over Brock-"

"BROCK?! You helped BROCK out over us?!"

Ash almost fell down from the sudden outburst. Misty was furious now, gripping her hammer like she was going to war rather than a simple beating. Dawn joined her, gripping her Pokeball with an equally furious expression.

Ash backed up with fear, trying to get away from his inevitable beating. He kept moving back until he felt himself bump into something from behind. Turning around he saw May smiling down at him.

"Now Now, There must be something you can do Ash."

May pushed herself on Ash, slowly rubbing her hand on the side of his face.

"You are the Pokemon Master of the world after all. I'm sure you can come up with some money."

Ash could feel May's bare legs rub up against his. He really didn't know what was going on, but the air seemed to get about 30 degrees hotter. Suddenly breathing seemed harder as the naive tried to assess the current situation.

"Uh Misty, what's May doing?" Both Misty and Dawn had stopped advancing to hurt Ash as May began to work her, 'magic'.

"The same thing my sisters did to win their last gym battle." Misty sighed in disappointment.

"M-May, what are you-"Ash was cut off as May took the hand that was on his cheek off and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh, just listen."

May reached up and knocked Ash's cap off his head onto the ground. Before Ash could even react the young coordinator moved in for the kill. Throwing her arms around Ash's neck she kissed him softly but firmly on the mouth.

Three pairs of eyes widened as May began to put her saliva in Ash's mouth.

"Hey! Why does she get to kiss Ash?" Misty protested, slightly temped to reach for her mallet. She knew May was trying to seduce Ash but didn't know she'd go that far.

"Well, she does have the biggest rack." Dawn commented, observing the scene.

Misty was going to say something but her voice trailed off and nothing could be heard.

"What was that? I couldn't really hear you."

"Just go grab his dang wallet!"

Fearing for her life Dawn scurried over to where May was, persuading Ash. It felt a little awkward to get close to two people making out, but neither really seemed to notice.

May had her hands firmly around Ash's head so he couldn't break free, although Ash actually seemed to have given in. His eyes were now closed instead of wide and his hands had seemed to trail down to May's firm butt.

Quickly grabbing Ash's wallet out of his back pocket Dawn went back to Misty in success.

"Alright I got it!"

"Great! Now we can get our bikes. You can stop now May."

May didn't stop.

"May!"

Misty might as well have been yelling at a wall.

"MAY!"

Finally hearing Misty's scream May opened her eyes and pulled her mouth back. Both she and Ash were out of breath from the prolonged kiss. However Ash's expression was, priceless.

May laughed at Ash's dazed expression and put one finger under his chin, pecking his lips one last time before going over to her partners in crime.

"Hey guys! So did we get all the money?" May asked in a chipper voice, placing her hands in her lap.

"We got his wallet. Although I'm amazed you already don't have enough money for your bike after that performance." Misty stated in a bitter tone.

"Hey! I didn't see the two of you coming up with any ideas!"

"I was going to hit him with my mallet!"

"Oh and then what? Leave him in the woods to die?"

"No, we could take him to a Pokemon Center!"

"Ash isn't a Pokemon!"

"They could still treat him!"

"Could not!"

"Yes!"

"Both of you shut up!"

Both girls stopped arguing to look at the youngest member of their group. Dawn had this really big vein on her forehead, and her expression looked like a Primeape who lost his banana.

"Wow Dawn. Your temper is almost just like Misty's"

"What was that Maple?"

"I said! Oh, forget it. Just open his wallet."

Misty decided to disregard the comment and look through their newfound wealth.

"Alright let's see here. 18, 19, 20.000 dollars here. That means we're 4000 short for all of us"

**I really have no idea what a reasonable bike price could be. Just go with it, please.**

"I guess Ash really wasn't kidding. How could you be so poor Ash?!"

Snapping out of his daze from before Ash became aware of the situation.

"Hey why does that wallet have a Pokemon League symbol on it? I- WAH! You robbed me?"

"What did you think I put my tongue in your mouth for free?" May smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

Misty and Dawn just stared.

"You frenched him?"

"What? I wanted to make it convincing!"

"Hey I saw Brock with someone like that! Only she wore a lot less and wanted the money right away. I think he called her a-"

Ash's sentence got cut short by a shoe hitting him in the face.

"Don't you finish that sentence Ash Ketchum." May glared at him

"So what are we going to do? We still need 4000 dollars for our bikes." Dawn commented, trying to stay on track.

"Hmm. Ah, I think I have an idea. But we're going to need Ash's help." Misty got a mischievous look on her face as she began to walk towards the boy.

Ash started to back up. He did not like that look on the red-heads face.

"Stay back Misty! I'll, I know. I choose you, Sceptile!"

Ash reached for the Pokeball but then came to the realization that they were all gone. Looking up he saw Dawn with his belt of Pokeballs in her hand, a look of triumph on her features.

"Uh, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Misty!"

Ash looked around for his faithful mouse but ir was nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Pikachu walking over to May. She had some of Brock's Pokemon food.

"Boy am I glad that I kept some of Brock's recipes when I left. That's a good boy, Pikachu" May smiled as she rubbed the electric mouse's fur as it ate.

"Maybe I should have started with a Growlithe instead. They seem loyal."

Ash was so focused on his team being gone that he failed to notice Misty approaching him still. At the last second he saw her come at him, before he was tackled and everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ash woke up tied to a chair. He really didn't know what was going on, or why a big crowd of people were gathered in front of his house. Looking over he then saw all of his Pokemon. They were chained to the ground with collars on!

Next to them was Misty with a sales hat and a suit on.

"Alright folks step right up! We have an amazing deal for you here today! You've all heard of the great Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum. Well here today we have his team that won the championship up for sale. Just 5000 dollars each and these magnificently trained creatures are yours!

"What?! You're selling my Pokemon!"

Misty looked over to the sound of the scream. She smiled when she saw that Ash had awoken.

"Ah so your awake. I thought May's Beautifly would have knocked you out for a little longer."

"Cut to the chase Misty! Why are you selling my Pokemon?"

"Well we need some more money, and we figured since you had these Pokemon so long while we had stood in the background of your success, we should cash in and show you how it feels to be unappreciated.

"But it took me years to train them!"

"Oh please. You can get new ones."

A young boy then walked up to Misty.

"I'll take that Sceptile miss."

"Show me the money first, kid."

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a large amount of cash. Misty took it and fingered through the money, looking for the right amount. When she saw it was the right amount she returned Sceptile to its Pokeball and gave it to the boy.

"No! Sceptile!" Ash cried out in anguish as he tried to get out of his chair, but it was useless.

After the boy left a couple walked up. They looked to be elderly, around 70 or 80. One had red hair and the other had blue. They had a stroller with a rather obscene looking baby in it. It looked oddly enough like a Pokemon.

"Hello young girl. We came because we heard about the Pokemon being handed out. We would like to get that Pikachu if you don't mind."

Misty looked around at Ash's Pokemon behind her. She had Pikachu sleeping in the back. It was her favorite so she decided not to tie it up.

"Hmm, Pikachu was Ash's first Pokemon. It is very well trained. 10,000!"

The couple looked at each other in disappointment.

"Oh my, we can not get the amount of money. We spent all our cash giving our baby surgery when it almost drowned in a Muk's sludge."

Misty looked into the baby carriage to get a better glance. The baby did indeed seem to be horrific. Its skin was almost a white color and it seemed to have, whiskers?"

"Pikachu. I just need a Pikachu, Pwease!"

"Well that is a very nasty looking baby. Alright. How about, 7000?"

The couple pulled out the money and handed it to Misty. She counted it up and grabbed Pikachu from the back, giving them the sleeping Pokemon.

"Oh thank you kind girl. You've made us so happy"

As soon as Pikachu was in the couple hands they ran off quickly, actually throwing the baby carriage on the ground.

Ash had fallen asleep from fatigue so he did not notice Pikachu getting sold. He woke up just in time to see it being carried away.

"No! Pikachu! I'm, coming!" Ash struggled in his chair some more, the ropes were starting to rip.

"Hey, don't you move! May, get your Beautifly!"

From the sides of the stand May came up with Beautifly at her side. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was flowing down.

"Go Beautifly! Use Stun Spore!"

A cloud of yellow dust came out of the Butterflies wings and paralyzed Ash. He quickly sat back down.

Ash could feel his eyes getting heavy. He wasn't getting tired, but his body got heavy. He couldn't move an inch.

"Hey! I can't move! Let me go!"

May went over to the stunned trainer and leaned down, placing a kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Hey Hey, stop playing with my props!" Misty shooed May out of the area.

A new customer came up. It was a girl. At least, it sort of looked like one.

She had a unabrow and buck teeth. She had one lazy eye and she wore short shorts which did not help her appearance of her, lumpy body.

"Hi, I came to do the Date the Master for a Day" She spoke in a rather masculine voice.

If Ash's eyes could move they would have been as big as a Jigglypuff. He was going to be stuck with, that?

It was then that Ash saw the sign posted next to him. "Date the Master For a Day. Find pout just how amazing the great Ash Ketchum can be outside the world of Pokemon"

"Ok, the Date the Master for a Day is a fee of 15, 000 dollars. For an extra 1000 you can get this nifty Gloom to take with you in case Ash tries to run away.

Ash felt his heart sink as Misty took the money from the creature and began counting.

"Misty, come on. Can't we talk about this? I mean I can get you some money! I just have to beat a few rookies. It'll be easy, please!"

"Mm, nah. We have enough money now. You were very gracious to pay us back, and the next time our bikes break, we'll pay you a visit."

Misty finished counting the money and put it down. Taking out a Pokeball she handed it to the girl with a smile.

"Enjoy your boyfriend."

Ash was yanked out his seat by the girl, who was monstrously strong. The ropes ripped and she ran off with him, his feet dragging on the floor like he was some sort of doll.

Misty watched the helpless boy scream in terror as he was dragged away out of Pallet Town. May came up next to her with Beautifly and Dawn came to the other side of her with her Piplup. She had on her traditional coordinator dress.

"Well girls, I'd say that's a rap!"

Moral of the story: _Always _pay off your debts. Especially when they belong too a group of evil girls with mallets and Pokemon.

**End**

**Well that's the end of that. Geeze that took a while to write. I know it might be a little much for a one-shot, but I couldn't see the point in making it more than that.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. If you did, toss a review my way. If not, oh well. Your entitled to your opinion.**


End file.
